powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CzechOut
Please undo As an Admin of this site, I have to ask you to undo this infobox change. Only ones who responded were members without single admin (aside one who commented after you decided to go ahead with it), so as ones responsible for this site we'd like to voice our opinion to it and say it's ugly and we want our old version back. Thank you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:09, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello Wow, wow, seriously now, one of the old admins was Czech guy? That's neat! The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 14:40, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Imagewidth issues Yes, being able to change imagewidth is important, quite aside the fact that the shape of images isn't same. Consider how pic that is "low" compared to its width and how it would show for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm not saying that there shouldn't be some basic width and for that 300px works fine as the base-line, we also have rule that 400px is the maximum width allowed as more than that takes too much space of the page. I'm just saying that there should be option to change the size of the pic if needed. For example Selective Invulnerability and Life Lordship (first two I found) have main pics on the shape and detail that if you use 300px width, you see pretty much nothing. On the other way, some pics are so high that using 300px takes too much of space, 290px (smaller than that and white edges start to show) may not sound that much difference but it can shave off surprisingly much space. If the pic has white background, you can make it even smaller. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Please be careful Hopefully your making to many drastic changes to this wiki by changing the CSS coding. As I am happy with the way the wiki looks and works right now, and if things are changed to much it will make things harder for the admins to fix things in the long run. So try to keep any wikia formatting from changing things to much, as I don't want it to ruin the overall look of pages I worked so hard to make, and the same could be said of the other users pages as well. thats all I wanted to say.SageM (talk) 21:06, August 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Can we approve the current version of the portable infobox? Well alright.though I honestly don't have a strong opinion on it one way or another Gabriel456 (talk) 21:27, August 14, 2016 (UTC) That seems to work nicely, I think I'll take it. ;) --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, August 15, 2016 (UTC) You might want to increase the font size for the caption, as its so tiny compared to the current infobox that its barely readable.SageM (talk) 04:26, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM I'm using chrome and I noticed a difference compared to the original, the words are much smaller and take up much less space then the original does. Even in the 400px box theres a noticeable difference between the two. Not to mention it looks more compact then the original as well.SageM (talk) 04:39, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Even in that picture the font is smaller then the current infobox, as its much larger in the current infobox. In fact I would say its at least twice what the new design is. and not just the caption, the size of power/ability to in that box looks like 10px at least, while the original looks like its about 20px No. I am talking about all of it, all the writing is smaller and more compact then the original it looks to be about 10px instead of what the original is. Also the 305 width box actually looks smaller then the regular current 300px infobox too.SageM (talk) 04:55, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Cleared now? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) It's a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:40, August 15, 2016 (UTC) As far as I can see, it does what we've have to do by hand (copy-paste) already, so this works fine. Would you care to do the honors? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:38, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Something I need to ask right ow: is there something in the new infobox coding which centers all text on the center of the infobox instead of letting extend to the width of the box? Because right now it does that and leaves quite a bit of empty space while lengthening scrollbox downwards pointlessly. Also, why does it change all colorbands into theme and overrides the chosen colors that colors fitting to the pics? You can change it by writing whole thing in small letter, but codes are absolutely worthless. Please change that back. It seriously doesn't work at all. Any ideas why pink colorbands have black text? It doesn't make any sense... check Spring Magic or Supernatural Cooking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) It looks like the new infobox actually ruined the design of the pages.... Well I just saw the new design and....unfortunately it made things much worse then before. As now the captions are no longer spaced out like they were before. So now its impossible to even read the captions. To give you an example of what I mean, in the original infobox design a caption that was only 4 lines long is now 7 lines or more making them totally unreadable. I hate to say it but this just made things worse overall, not better for the wiki. Maybe it looks better on mobile devices but if your using a PC or laptop to view the wikia then it just makes things look wrong and completely ruins the flow of the page that it had before. Here is example of what I mean- The original infobox caption There are only 4 lines of text in the original design for the caption. and now the new design There are now 8 lines of text in the caption for the new design which completely ruins the overall look of the infobox. Thats why I said before that the original design was actually better for the site then the new one. Since this is going to be a problem for images with larger captions I suggest you fix this problem as soon as possible. Not to mention it pretty much made all the work I did on the pages I created look terrible in comparison to how they were before. Apparently you didn't consider spacing to be an issue when you designed the infobox, which unfortunately is actually a big issue for this wiki when designing pages. Please fix it if you can, or if it not that change the infobox again into one that does.SageM (talk) 17:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Well, no matter what is the cause, if colorband has capital on front it changes the color into something else and codes do absolutely nothing. For example Oil Mimicry should have charcoal black band, it's yellowish, Magic had code and it too changes to yellowish before I changed it to written color. Same goes to all Cryptic Physiology. Please see Musical Healing what that centering and limited width does in practice, it really clusters on center and leaves the sides empty like on some poetry. And extending the infobox is really annoying. Is the current font-size reason why it always folds :Power/Ability :to: Related to this, infobox without pic looks like this: For me at least it reads :Power/Abilit :y to: Imouto is Chat moderator, so running that one past either me or Gabriel could have been nice. Don't know about HEX at all, I'm not really that good with computers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I think this version has still too many teething problems right now, as was proven in moments after taking it into use. Could you return the previous version at least until you've had time to work the problems over? We already have one member Editing pages just so the colorband is back to what it should be... --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:02, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, you asked about those colorband examples? Just check Dragon-Fox 7's Edits for last 20 minutes. He's been returning them to original colors. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:05, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Its actually effected every single page with a caption with at least 3 or more lines of text. And it actually didn't grow beyond the image-width before, as that was the way it was actually designed to look from the beginning. With text spread out alone 7 or more lines now, its actually impossible to read captions anymore. and it kind of makes it difficult to design new pages now since nobody can read caption unless there using a mobile device to visit the wiki. Captions are the main focus of the infobox, as they tell who the user is and what they are doing and how they do. if nobody is able to read the caption anymore then the pages should pretty much stop being made. or will at least slow down until this problem is resolved. I understand the the portable infobox code is different, but with a wiki thats this large and requires this much detail to make it work it may have actually been a bad idea to switch the design. I know the portable infobox design is mainly to help users who use mobile devices to visit the wiki view it better, but sadly that isn't really the case for this wikia. As most of the work on this wikia can actually only be done properly on laptops or PCs. So the new design wasn't actually necessary from the start... Well hopefully you can offer a solution to please both the various users and admins, though if not we may end up having to go back to the old design if this doesn't pan out in the long run..... I will give it some time, but I probably won't design any new pages until at least something is done about the captions.SageM (talk) 18:11, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Do you know page that would give names instead of codes to colors, there are few colors that I don't know names and have to use codes which is really annoying me now as those don't work anymore. And this really doesn't explain why capital letter causes the given color to be ignored, seriously take a look at this. Every time there's something new it runs into unseen problems, so no worries there. Tho I don't really understand why you want to keep the unfinished/faulty version instead of returning the working older one while you fix things. Maximum and minimum widths are something I've never needed to know, I know from few accidental wrong numbers that maximum goes to thousands of pixels, smallest pics have been somewhere around 220px I think. Newer gone smaller than that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, August 15, 2016 (UTC) One more note: now it doesn't even recognize all color-names. Not going well at all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't believe that its quite that simple to fix all the problems. The amount of detail this wiki requires to work is huge(in fact the only other wikias I know of that require the amount of detail that this wiki uses is the Community wikia and VS Battles wikia) also there simply some wikias that portable infoboxes simply won't work for no matter how you change them to try and fit. Based on the number of problems that have shown up since the new template was introduced, it may be that this is one of those wikias that the portable infoboxes won't work well on. I am not saying there a bad idea, I am just saying that so far it doesn't seem to be a good match for this wikia at the moment. Perhaps when the community creates a new infobox format to use that can address all these concerns that also doesn't require a massive amount of coding to solve the problems for, then we could use it. As of now, I have to agree with Kuo on this. We need to switch back to the old format. Sorry but its just not the right time for a change....SageM (talk) 21:06, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM no more drastic wikia wide changes until Kuo responds. Before you go around and mess with the colors, I suggest waiting until Kuo responds. We don't need another problem that takes hours to fix. So until he responds, no matter drastic wikia wide changes ok?SageM (talk) 21:54, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Another problem has just started.... Also it seems we have a new problem, the page text is now overlapping into the infobox now.SageM (talk) 21:59, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Seriously man, just stop already. I know you want to use the new portable infobox format and are trying to fix all the problems but its just not going to work in the long run. I really suggest you quit while your ahead. No matter what you say or do your not going to be able to fix all the problems. And it doesn't matter if I give you a day or a week. its just not going to work for this wikia in the end. You may believe your fixing the problems but new ones have been found a by the users after every solution. the users aren't happy with it, and neither are the admins. I know your one of the staff and you believe your making this wikia better by changing to the new format but its just not worth it. I don't have to wait for you to try it work it out, as I already know how its going to end. Not all wikias need portable infoboxes, regardless of the community's idea on the matter. And in the long run, portable infoboxes are really only great for wikias that have lots of mobile traffic, wikis that have none of very little don't really need them. Despite this wikia having a large influx of mobile users, there really hasn't been any complaints about the old design so there really was no valid justifiable reason to change it in the first place.SageM (talk) 22:32, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM If you recall Kuo actually did complain about it after it went live. And new isn't always better, sometimes the older models actually work better then the newer stuff regardless of how people overhype newer things. Also, it seems to me your really one of only 2 users here that actually wanted to switch to the portable infobox. As none of the other users have here asked for the change. Basically you assumed that we would all want the new design and that we simply hadn't decided to accept it yet. You really need to consider that if something isn't broken, then don't fix it. We didn't need the new infobox, and Kuo actually shot down the idea several times before, even when other staff members wanted us to make the switch. Just because you think the idea makes it better doesn't mean that everybody else does.....SageM (talk) 22:44, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM When the idea first came out for the new portable infobox and I saw how it looked compared to the original design I already knew that it wasn't going to work with this wikia simply based on the fact that everything about it went against how the wikia itself works. And both the admins and several of the older members actually agreed with me on this. I know your trying to make it work and think you can make everybody happy. But unfortunately this wikia simply wasn't designed for the portable infobox when it was first made. Its just too different to work correctly no matter how many changes you make, while the standard format worked immensely better. For now I will let you be, but in the end it probably won't matter and I am certain a lot more users are going to come and complain to you about it.SageM (talk) 22:51, August 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Honestly, I have to agree with SageM and Tsubasa on this. Until we can be absolutely sure that we won't encounter these problems again, we should go back to what we had. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:40, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Yup, colors starting with capital letter aren't recognized at all (capital in random place didn't work before either, ThisCase did), if you check mine and Dragon-Fox 7 Edits around the time I last Talked to you you see exactly what I mean. It also doesn't recognize grey as color, has to be gray. Also powderblue is one I run into by now, but there may be more. On the subject of colors, is the default color still blue or has the off-yellow current one? If it isn't blue, could you return it? Any ideas where to find names for various colors? Oil Mimicry had near black that was used quite a bit and I'd like to be able to use that color again. Caption seems to be working, so that's one problem fixed. "Row 1 info = " however is still of the fixed width, it folds even if there's space to go one. SageM says Infobox preview has been removed by the community, haven't been able to check it as of now, but... what? Seriously? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) OK, two more things I noticed/forgot to mention: grey isn't color when it's added into slategrey or darkslategrey either. It has to be gray in both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) How about those other points I mentioned? Also, something's wrong with Editing in this site. Half of the Editing area is covered by yellow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Like so: As you can see, it's more than mite annoying. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Forgot to mention that this happens only on this site, but on Firefox and chrome both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:01, August 16, 2016 (UTC)